Shooting Stars
by tris-everdeen99
Summary: "I need you because I love you." She's going, and he needs to stop her. Before it's too late. Before she's gone. Dramione oneshot, written for my amazing best friend - Virg0Luck - on her 13th birthday.


**Hmm, I seem to be doing a lot of "dedicating" nowadays...well, this one's special. I wrote it for my best friend - Ell (Virg0Luck) - who is honestly just amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her: she's literally the perfect friend. E, happy birthday. Hope it's an amazing one, and I just want to say that I'm lucky to even consider you as my friend.**

"Hey."

"Hey." Hermione stopped rifling through her suitcase and turned to face Draco.

"So, you're actually doing this."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, and sat down heavily on the bed. "You've been talking about going since the war ended. It's been three years, Granger. I didn't think you'd actually end up doing it."

She arched an eyebrow. "If I say I'll do something, I mean it. You of all people should know that, Malfoy."

He chuckled. "Is this a reference to your insistent claims that you'd show the Wizarding World that I was simply a "poor, misguided soul" all those years ago?"

"Hey!" she slapped his arm half-heartedly. "I didn't actually phrase it like that! I still hated you're guts."

"But now you love me. I'm simply irresistible, no?" he smirked.

"Be quiet, stupid. But it's true. I helped people to understand."

"Yeah." He was suddenly serious, and turned to face her. "That's why you can't go."

"Uh huh." She murmured.

"No, it's true Granger. You go, and my life is HELL again."

"Ever the selfish one." She mumbled.

"I mean it."

"Malfoy, you've got to understand. They need me. My parents didn't know who I was, and now they suddenly find out they have a daughter who was erased from their memories, they want me back."

"After three years?!" he exclaimed.

"You know how it is! It was difficult after Voldemort was defeated, and there were so many precautions we had to take. I removed their memories, Malfoy! I owe this much to them!" she started to become frustrated.

"So tell them to come here! You don't have to go and bloody flounce off to flipping Australia!"

"I DO!" she bellowed. "They can't bear to come back here! Their entire lives are there now – "

"AND YOURS IS HERE!"

"Malfoy." She shook her head. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"You're not acting like it's very - "

"I shouldn't have thought you'd understand."

"I need you!"

"You're only saying that because you need me for YOU. Everyone does. For once, I want to do something for myself."

"No, I didn't mean it like that - "

"I know." She cut him off. "Sorry." She looked at her watch. "I need to go."

He didn't reply.

"Okay?"

"But I need you because - "

She cut him off again with a sad shake of her head. "Bye, Malfoy. See you sometime, _friend_." And she apparated away before he could stop her. He sat, in numb shock, biting his lip ferociously – a habit he'd picked up from her.

"I need you because I love you."

**ooooo**

_"MALFOY!" she bellowed, storming into the room, face completely puce from her efforts. "MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU TELL HARRY?!" _

_He couldn't help but smirk at her anger. He loved it when she acted so furious. Not only was it entertaining, but he found that her true character was revealed when she was all worked up and passionate. _

_"What in the name of Salazar do you mean?" he asked, the picture of innocence._

_"He burst into my apartment, claiming you told him that I'd SLEPT WITH YOU, and in return, you'd taken me LINGERIE SHOPPING!" she screamed, waving her arms around. "He can barely face the fact that we're civil to each other now, and you go and tell him this bunch of crap?!"_

_"Now what, may I ask, is lingerie?"_

_"Don't give me that!" she'd yelled, and then suddenly pulled out her wand, nearing every second. "I'll hex you into the next century if you don't tell me the truth RIGHT NOW!"_

_"But - _"

_"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRNGH!" she screamed, making him jump with shock, then she suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his ear, twisting it hard._

_"OW!" He bellowed. "Granger! That hurts!"_

_"That's the point." She spat, and began stalking towards the door, pulling him behind her in tow._

_"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW – AAARGH!" he found himself flung at a very angry looking Harry and Ron, who had clearly been eavesdropping through the door._

_"Say it." Hermione hissed._

_"Fine!" he held up his palms in surrender. "Potter, Weasley." He nodded at the pair. "I did not sleep with Granger and take her lingerie shopping." They sighed with relief, but he wasn't done yet. "We did it at the same time. I took her lingerie shopping, and then tried out the effects – if you know what I mean – of her new underwear in the changing room."_

**ooooo**

_"Can I please take this off now?" Hermione tugged at the piece of cloth covering her eyes, then shivered. "It's cold. Where are we?"_

_"Okay. You can take it off." He smiled._

_She ripped off the blindfold, then gasped at the scene before her. They were on the roof of her apartment's building, but he had completely transformed the area, draping fairy lights around the edge of the roof and placing a blanket in the centre. Beside was a telescope, and two mugs steaming on a makeshift table, and with the stars glittering above in the night sky, the entire scene was simply magical._

_"What is this?" she whispered._

_He smirked, and sat down on the blanket, patting the spot beside him and indicating that she should join her. "You helped me out, right?"_

_"Yeah, but that's what friends do!"_

_"Still. You helped me out, and I owed you, big time. You're always talking about wanting to see the stars, so here. This is to thank you." He frowned for a moment. "Make us even, I mean. I can't risk owing you for long, can I?" he rushed out, shrugging._

_She grinned. "You can't admit that you've done something nice for a change!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Oh yes it is. And you know. I'm right. I'm always right."_

_"Know it all." He smirked. "Drinks are getting cold." He passed her mug to her, and as their fingers brushed, he could feel a little tingle run up his spine. It was as though the brightest stars weren't really sparkling up in the sky hanging above them, but right where her fingers had brushed his, shooting through his body._

_Shooting stars. He smiled at the thought._

_"Make a wish." He whispered._

**ooooo**

Memories flooded through Draco's head, scene after scene played out, but the two most prominent were the time on the roof, and the incident with Ron and Harry. Those two contrasting personalities she'd shown – pure anger, and gentle, teasing warmth – were what he loved about her most. And he couldn't let that go.

Springing to his feet, he quickly grabbed his wand and tucked it into his back pocket, apparating to the airport he was sure Hermione was flying from. He parents had insisted that she'd fly muggle style – he still wasn't exactly sure why.

He landed with a thud round the corner of the building, lucky as no muggles had seen him. Quickly, he ran to the entrance and charged through the terminal, bellowing loudly.

"GRANGER!" he yelled. "GRANGER! GRANGER! WHERE ARE YOU!" he stopped, and looked around, wildly, completely oblivious to the attention he was attracting.

"GRANGER!" he screamed, then stopped. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Hermione."

He suddenly found himself being hauled backwards by two men in uniform who were speaking loudly into some strange, black instruments. His hands were pulled behind his back, and he suddenly realised how many people were staring at him.

He had failed. He'd made a fool of himself, and all for nothing. Silently, he let himself be dragged away. There was no point in fighting.

"MALFOY?!"

The men – presumably security – stopped walking, and he took advantage of their slackened grips to spin around. And there, her hair as wild as ever, face flushed, and looking more beautiful than he ever imagined her stood Hermione.

"Malfoy, what the hell is going on?"

"I can't let you go. I can't." He rushed forward, and held her face in his hands, much to her surprise – and secret delight.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"You mean a lot to me."

She smiled, slowly, until her entire face was lit up. "That's ridiculous."

"As is this entire incident. Sir, you're going to have to come with us."

The pair turned to face the two members of security, who'd once more grabbed his arms once more and pulled him away.

"Why, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, shaking her head as he was taken further and further away.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Silence. You could literally hear a pin drop, as every single person around them watched the unlikely scene.

"Oh my God." Hermione began to run forward. "You what?" she called.

"I love you! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

"Sweet Merlin." she'd neared enough so they were simply a few paces away, and was hurrying along beside the security guards.

"It's true." He hung his head, still being pulled away. "That's why I need you."

"Oh, Malfoy."

"Really?!"

"Sorry." She tried not to smile. "Draco." She swallowed. "You're crazy."

"Aren't we all?" he paused. "Umm, Hermione? You might want to make this quick. Kind of in a crisis here." He nodded at the guards. "Not much time for explanations, really."

"That's what you say after this?!"

"Hermione!"

"Mal – Draco. I…I don't know if I love you. But…I think I can. Love you, I mean. But I'm going to Australia. I can't come back, you know that."

"Then I'll come to you!"

"WHAT?!" He was suddenly dragged round a corner, and she couldn't see him anymore, blocked by a burly, menacing looking figure. "WHAT?!" she repeated.

"I'll come with you! To Australia!"

"Your entire life is here Draco! You're talking rubbish!"

"I mean it! I'm coming with you, Hermione."

"England is your home!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her.

Silence. She sighed, and found herself brushing away tears. Slowly, she walked away.

"You are my home."

She spun round, to find Draco standing behind her, looking as though he'd been dragged through a hedge and back again, and she could just make out the figures of the guards running towards them again.

"That's so cheesy." She half sobbed, half laughed.

"You think I care?" he leaned forward, and slid his hand behind her neck before he kissed her gently. They stood, bodies intertwined until she suddenly felt a loss of contact and her eyes snapped open to the sight of Draco being dragged away for what must have been the millionth time.

"I'll come back!" he shouted, laughing, completely unaffected by his predicament. "And we'll go to Australia together!"

"Draco!"

"I'll be back Hermione!"

She couldn't help but giggle. "I know you will."


End file.
